Change of Heart
by Jaden Lariya
Summary: Can Yugi convince Bakura that its okay to open up?  Implied Tendershipping and Puzzleshipping.  Rated for ONE f-bomb.


**A/N: I honestly have no clue where this came from. My theory is that Loki let the plot bunnies out again, but that's just me. Either way, I hope you can at least enjoy this strange, rushed, drabble-y thing. Whatever, just read the damn thing…**

Eerie, echoing laughter filled the alley as the Pharaoh came careening around the corner.

"I have you now, Bakura!"

More laughter, growing in volume and hysteria.

"You think you can stop me? Petty Pharaoh! I have all the power! Not you, me!" the Thief screeched, eyes flashing with madness. "You always thought you were the 'good one'! How do you know if you're not the one who's so evil? I'm not the one descended from a monster that massacred an entire village! That's you! I didn't sacrifice my _hikari_ for a victory! You did!"

The Pharaoh's eyes blazed as he advanced on Bakura. "What the hell are you going on about, Thief?" he growled, hand twitching instinctively to his deck. Bakura only grinned.

"Why, I'm talking about how I'm so much more deserving than you are! And that's why I'm gonna take it ALL from you!" he cackled, suddenly pouncing on the Pharaoh, long fingers twining around the Puzzle Spirit's neck. Yami choked, clawing desperately at the hands around his neck. Bakura leaned in close, his hot breath ghosting down the Pharaoh's neck.

"You're gonna die, Pharaoh. You AND your little fuck-buddy," the Thief whispered, biting softly on Yami's ear. The Spirit's back arched, eyes going hazy.

"Get off him! Bakura!" a small voice announced the appearance of Yugi. The teen floated, translucent, a few feet above the ground. Bakura turned lazily, still keeping a firm grasp on Yami.

"What're you gonna do about it?" he taunted.

Yugi ignored him. "You're hurting Ryou! Don't you see it! He's in pain!" he shouted, pointing at the hazy figure above Bakura's head. Ryou was curled in upon himself, eyes wide with fear.

"P-please… Stop… Don't h-hurt them…" he stuttered, reaching out to his _yami_. Bakura flinched back, eyes flashing.

"Don't touch me! Once I'm done with these two, you're next! None of you deserve to live as much as I!" he raged, turning back to the Pharaoh. A crazed grin widened on his face as his fingers tightened around the other spirit's neck. Yami felt his body become heavly, black spots appearing before his eyes.

"NO!" A sudden flash of white, and Bakura was on the ground, groaning softly. Yugi stood, back in his body, a look of pure rage on his face. "You cannot touch _mou hitori no boku_," he murmured, voice deadly soft. The Pharaoh looked at his _hikari _in surprise. Bakura, too, had enough sense, apparently, to be worried. Yugi had never sounded his angry, ever. He spun on Ryou, violet eyes almost glowing with light. "Take it back, Ryou. Bakura has no power over you!" the _hikari_ called, his voice suddenly much kinder. "Bakura is wrong, we all deserve to live. Everyone gets a chance," he looked at the Thief, who flinched, shying away slightly. "Even crazed Thieves."

"What?" Bakura sounded so weak. He looked it, too. All the fight seemed to have gone out of him. He sat, half-crumpled in on himself, looking up at Yugi with vulnerable eyes.

Yugi knelt down in front of Bakura, a small smile on his face. "You heard me. Everyone gets chance. Even you," he said, holding out a hand to the Thief. "Now, get up." Bakura took Yugi's hand and allowed himself to be helped up. He stood there, eyes wide as he stared at Yugi.

"Why?" he asked, almost too soft to hear. Yugi couldn't help but chuckle.

"I already told you," the young _hikari _said. "You deserve a chance. You have to give Ryou back control, however." Bakura looked fearful, backing away and drawing a knife.

"No! I can't give it back. If I do, I won't matter anymore! I'll just fade away!" he screeched, hysteria growling with each syllable. Yugi just shook his head sadly.

"You won't fade away, Bakura. Ryou won't let you," Yugi said, looking back to Ryou. The white-haired boy had uncurled and was now standing behind Bakura, nodding.

"I won't. I can't let you fade, my thief. You're a part of me, and I am a part of you, as much as you'd hate to admit it," Ryou murmured, smiling softly at his _yami_. "I can't live without you," he finished, stepping forward and wrapping ghostly arms around Bakura. The Thief stiffened, then, slowly seemed to melt into Ryou's arms. Bakura blinked, and Ryou came back to the body. The younger half of the Thief smiled warmly at Yugi.

"I'll take care of him," Ryou promised.

"As I will take care of you, yandoushi." Strong arms encased Ryou, a transparent chin coming to rest on his shoulder. Ryou glanced up, his smiled widening before he turned back to Yugi and nodding in thanks. Bakura looked as well, his eyes meeting the Pharaoh's. No seen communication was used, but thanks was communicated all the same. Then the Ring-bearers turned as one and walked away down the alley. The Pharaoh turned to his lighter counterpart, a dubious look on his face.

"I'm never sure how you do it, _aibou._ You always find the best in everyone."

Yugi said nothing, merely smiling and settling off towards home, a feeling of satisfaction swelling in his chest.


End file.
